Kisah Dari Lagu SUJU
by Hanny1004
Summary: "Hy ANGELA.. apa kau marah padaku karena permintaanku untuk menikah ? Baiklah kita yidak perlu menikah tapi tolong jangan akhiri semua ini. Tanpamu tak ada lagi kata HAPPINES dihatiku. Tapa dirimu hatiku mengalami COAGULATION. ANGELA, HATE YOU LOVE YOU "


_**Kisah Dari lagu-lagu SUPER JUNIOR**_

**Namaku ANGELA, namun temen-teman ku sering memanggilku ANGEL. Bagus kan ?**

**Malam ini entah kenapa aku merasakan begitu kesepian, jadi aku putuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandangi langit kota SEOUL yang penuh kerlipan bintang. Tiba-tiba hembusan STROM membawaku FLY kembali ke MEMORIES 2 tahun lalu. Itu adalah MY REMINISCENE dengannya.**

**Dulu aku mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama ROKKUGO. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya disebuah acara OPERA. Dia adalah GOOD PERSON, dia juga murah senyum dan juga dia itu... ahhh sulit menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata, yang pasti dia orang baik. Tapi dia bukanlah PERFECTION boy atau pun WONDERBOY, karena dia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang selalu hidup sederhana makanya aku selalu memanggilnya , sesuai bukan dengan kepribadiannya. :-) **

**Setiap hari aku selalu bersamanya dan setiap hari pula aku seperti terserang virus. Kalian tau kan virus L.O.V.E yang bisa membuat siapa saja terkena LOVE DISEASE. Setiap didekatnya jantungku seperti mau loncat, berdetak sangat kencang. BOOM BOOM !**

**Disuatu hari yang cerah aku dan dia sedang WALKING, kami duduk disebuah bangku taman.**

**Me : oppa, oppa. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?**

**He : ANGEL**

**Me : ne oppa :-) **

**He : saranghae... jeongmal saranghae**

**Me : Mwo ?**

**He : ne, setiap dekat denganmu aku selalu merasa FEELS GOOD. Selalu ada HEARTQUAKE disisni (menunjuk dadanya). Setiap malam aku selalu MISSING YOU, aku bukanlah SUPERMAN. Tiap hari aku selalu LOVE YOU MORE. Aku selalu berharap ada MIRACLE agar aku bisa bersamamu selamanya. Kau tau kan HOPE IS A DREAM THAT DOESN'T SLEEP. Do you BELIEVE ? Saranghae...**

**Me : ne.. aku percaya oppa. Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang oppa rasakan.**

**He : jinjja ?**

**Me : ne jinjja.**

**He : ini bukan IN MY DREAM kan ? Atau ini hanya MIDNIGHT FANTASY ? Jadi sekarang kamu adalah yeojachinguku ?**

**Me : ne oppa ini nyata, sekarang aku adalah yeojachingumu, dan kamu adalah namjachinguku. Jadi mari kita bangun OURBLOVE. kita kisah kita menjadi ENDLESS MOMENT.**

**He : ne, kita akan HAPPY TOGETHER setiap hari. Kamu adalah my TRUE LOVE.**

**Semenjak hari itu aku selalu merasa bahagia. Aku merasa seperti SHINING STAR atau SHAPPHIRE BLUE uang selalu bersinar. Setiap hari dia memberikanku sebuket SUNFLOWER, bahkan dia juga pernah memberikanku DOLL.**

**Tetapi semakin hari perasaanku padanya semakin berkurang, aku pun tak tau kenapa. Tapi yang pasti perasaanku padanya sudah tidak ada lagi.**

**Hingga hari itu tiba, di ONE FINE SPRING DAY dia mengajakku jalan. Kami pun bertemu ditempat yang sama saat dia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku.**

**He : chagi~**

**Me : ne ? (Dengan jawaban datar)**

**He : i want to MERRY YOU**

**Me : mwo ?**

**He : let's marry.**

**Aku terdiam cukup lama. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengannya, sedangkan perasaanku padanya telah tak ada. Hingga akhirnya aku beranikan diriku untuk jujur.**

**Me : mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Lebih baik sekarang kita jadi GOOD FRIEND saja.**

**He : mwo ? Tapi kau tau kan ALL MY HEART for you. Bagiku YOU ARE THE ONE. Ayolah DON'T DON akhiri ini.**

**Me : ROKKUGO, SORRY SORRY tapi ini sudah berakhir. Aku sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padamu.**

**Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentangnya. Hingga suatu hari aku mendapat satu pesan singkat darinya.**

**"Hy ANGELA.. apa kau marah padaku karena permintaanku untuk menikah ? Baiklah kita yidak perlu menikah tapi tolong jangan akhiri semua ini. Tanpamu tak ada lagi kata HAPPINES dihatiku. Tapa dirimu hatiku mengalami COAGULATION. ANGELA, HATE YOU LOVE YOU " **

**Hatiku seperti tersayat membaca pesannya. Aku sudah benar-benar menyakitinya. Tapi dia akan lebih sakit jika terus bersamaku, ini merupakan DESTINY ku dan dia.**

**Tiba-tiba aku ,emdapat kiriman video daei ROKKUGO. Aku membuka video itu, dalam video itu ROKKUGO berkata :**

**" ANGEL, it's SONG FOR YOU ANGEL"**

**Lalu dia pun bernyanyi. Memdengar suara lembutmya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengubur rasa bersalahku karena memang aku sidah tidak memcintainya lagi, jadi untuk apa aku paksa diriku untuk bersamanya.**

**TAMAT !**


End file.
